dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Morgan/Season 7
Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both the DEXTER television series and the Dexter Book Series. He is introduced as a serial killer and a blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Police Department. As Dexter is the title character, he is featured in every episode as the main focus. Season 7: Summary The season opens with a continuation of the events of Season 6 with no time skip. Dexter and Debra are inside the church where Dexter has just killed Travis Marshall. Dexter convinces Debra that he snapped because Travis Marshall had threatened him. He then manipulates her into helping him set the church ablaze to conceal evidence (which will come back to bite both of them). After this event, Miami Metro Homicide investigates the crime scene and they falsely believe that Travis committed suicide, after the world didn't come to an end as he planned. It is here that Captain Maria LaGuerta finds a blood-slide, which was accidentally dropped by Dexter as he was getting ready to incinerate the Church. After finding out that the Miami Metro Forensics team never takes blood slides and that the only person to take slides was the Bay Harbor Butcher, LaGuerta steals the slide from evidence. After confirming from a private lab that the blood on the slide belonged to Travis, LaGuerta uses her position as Captain to obtain the Bay Harbor Butcher evidence from the FBI. Upon seeing the striking similarity between Travis' blood slide and the Butcher trophies, she strongly believes in Doakes' innocence and believes that the real Butcher killed Travis Marshall and may still be active and so begins to pursue the case by herself. Debra begins questioning Dexter as to how he was so perfectly prepared to kill Travis, and how he was able to wrap him up in plastic in the exact same way she herself was wrapped up by the Ice Truck Killer. She continues to sense something off about Dexter and after going through his apartment, she finds his blood slides and kill tools, thus finally finding out the truth that he is a serial killer and the real Bay Harbor Butcher. After Dexter explains that Harry was, in fact, the one who taught him the Code of how to restrict his kills to people who deserve it, Debra takes time to consider her next move. She decides not to arrest Dexter and plans to help him stop killing. This does not work out as Dexter's alienation from his extracurricular activities causes him to be severely unstable. Later on, Dexter pursues a very dangerous killer named Ray Speltzer, who managed to slip away from the justice system twice. He tries to convince Debra to let him kill Speltzer before he can murder another innocent, but Debra strongly refuses and says that she'll get Speltzer the right way. This fails as Speltzer manages to kill an innocent woman and escape, only to be found by the police and later, get off the hook by a judge. Debra then begins to understand how Dexter's actions are a 'necessary evil', since he could've killed Speltzer before and prevented the death of an innocent. Dexter does eventually kill Speltzer (this does prove to be difficult, however, as Speltzer is a powerful adversary, able to capture Dexter at one point, though Dexter escapes). After showing Debra his ashes, Debra feels 'glad' that Speltzer is dead. Earlier on,''' '''Detective Mike Anderson of Miami Metro Homicide is murdered by Viktor Baskov, a member of the Koshka Brotherhood, a Ukrainian Mafia organization. Dexter finds Viktor's fingerprint on the vehicle (on the turn signal, which Viktor forgot to wipe clean) and pursues him. After killing Viktor in an airport, he dumps him in the ocean, but unbeknownst to him, Viktor had a tracking device on his wrist (a bracelet), which he took from a victim. This allows Isaak Sirko (the boss of the brotherhood) to find out that Viktor is dead. In pursuit of Viktor's killer, Isaak finds the exact location of the marina where Viktor was taken to be dumped and sees Louis Greene on Dexter's boat. After a conversation with Louis, he finds out that the boat, in fact, belongs to Dexter Morgan and promptly shoots Louis. Isaak begins hunting Dexter to avenge the loss of Viktor, but seeks first, to understand Dexter's motive for killing Viktor. Dexter soon finds out what Isaak is up to, after he notices that someone has broke into his apartment. The two have a brief chat on the phone and Isaak threatens Dexter, along with any other member of the police department involved in Viktor's murder (including his sister Debra). Dexter tells Isaak that only he was responsible for Viktor's murder and that Debra had nothing to do with it. He and Debra stay in a motel for safety, until Dexter can deal with Isaak. He decides to lure Isaak to a bar owned by rival drug dealers (Colombians) to have him killed. This doesn't work out, as Isaak is supremely well trained and is able to kill all three of them and escape (with a cut on his forearm). Isaak's blood is at the crime scene, however, and incriminates him in the murder and he is put in jail. However, through blackmailing Detective Joey Quinn whose girlfriend works as a stripper for the brotherhood, Isaak's subordinate, George Novikov, is able to get him off the hook. For Dexter's sake, Debra puts Isaak under 24-hour surveillance, but he is able to briefly evade the police, in the hope of finally taking Dexter out. Isaak attempts to kill Dexter, but misses due to a lucky phone call Dexter got from his stepdaughter Astor. Knowing that he cannot rely on the police to keep Isaak under surveillance, Dexter seeks Isaak for himself. He breaks into Isaak's apartment, waiting for him to come in so that he can take him out himself, but comes across a hitman, whom he is forced to kill in self-defense. (In doing so, he ironically saves Isaak's life.) Although the hit man is armed with a gun, Dexter is able to slash his throat with a knife. Isaak is now aware that the hit man was sent by his subordinate, George, to kill him and knowing that George would not have acted without the approval of the brotherhood, he realizes that the brotherhood may have betrayed him and put a price on his head (due to his constant attempts at killing Dexter (a police employee), which would threaten their gang. After Isaak's trustworthy assistant Jurg Yeliashkevych informs him that two extremely dangerous hit men, Oleg Mickic and Benjamin Caffrey, are after him, Isaak knows he is a dead man without the help of Dexter. After having kidnapped Dexter's new girlfriend, Hannah McKay, through Jurg, Isaak offers to free her and let go of his feud with Dexter, only if the latter agrees to help take care of the two hit men. Dexter reluctantly agrees, having a strong affection for Hannah, which he's never felt for anyone before. After the two men are taken care of, George himself surprises and shoots Isaak. Dexter tries to come to his rescue after hearing the gunshot, but it is too late. He offers to take Isaak to the hospital, but the latter knows that there is no hope left and so requests Dexter to take him on his boat to the same spot where he dumped Viktor. On the boat, Isaak tells Dexter how Viktor was the only person that he never had to hide anything from, just like Dexter feels toward Hannah. Isaak tells Dexter to express to Hannah how he really feels about her, but Dexter says that he finds that difficult. He tells Dexter that he was once like him, empty and isolated without any regard for life, but that this changed when he met Viktor. Once bitter enemies, the two end it all on good terms and Isaak takes his final breath on Dexter's boat. Dexter then closes Isaak's eyes and dumps his body in the ocean, feeling genuinely sad about his death. After Hannah kills Jurg in self-defense, she is critically injured, as Jurg stabbed her, but Debra saves her life and she ends up in the Here, Dexter tells Hannah how he truly feels about her, that he feels safe when he's with her and that the only time he ever felt afraid, other than when his mother was murdered in front of him, was when he thought he might lose her. Hannah McKay helps Dexter realize that he never had a Dark Passenger and what he does falls under his responsibility. Dexter also admits that he likes killing. A new killer also emerges in Miami, The Phantom Arsonist (Joe Jensen), who incinerates people to death, including a mother and her six-year-old daughter. Dexter eventually tracks him down but decides not to kill him, as he promised Debra that he would not take another case from the police department. Instead, Dexter leaves an anonymous tip, which leads the police to Joe and he is arrested. Meanwhile, in her pursuit to find the real Bay Harbor Butcher, LaGuerta gets on Dexter's trail, after realizing that he moved his boat to a different marina right around the same time of The Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation. Seeking the intel of the former Deputy Chief Thomas Matthews, she agrees to help him get his job back if he aids her in clearing Doakes' name and tracking down the real Butcher. The two find out that the cabin where Doakes was killed was, at the time, rented to a drug dealer named Jimenez. Matthews tells LaGuerta that Jimenez was responsible for murdering Dexter's biological mother, Laura Moser, right in front of Dexter and his older brother Brian Moser, The Ice Truck Killer. LaGuerta's suspicions suddenly rise to an all-time high and she seeks to question Dexter, but is stopped by Matthews. He says that it's best for her to stay away and that he question Dexter, since he is a close family friend that Dexter can trust. Matthews surprises Dexter, by telling him that LaGuerta suspects him to be the Butcher and give the reasons why. but Dexter tells him that he moved his boat to a different marina to avoid Doakes whom he alleged kept a boat in the same marina and may have used it to dump his victims. Dexter says that he did not voice his suspicions about Doakes because he was afraid of what he may have done to him or Debra (thus playing the innocent victim). Matthews then tries to convince LaGuerta to look for Doakes' boat and she eventually does agree to investigate the possibility. For Dexter's sake, Debra plants evidence in the cabin (a tackle box with an ignition key in it), leading Matthews and LaGuerta to a boat house where they find rolls of plastic sheeting and Doakes' fingerprint. This convinces Matthews that Doakes was the real Butcher, but LaGuerta is still unconvinced, believing that Dexter planted the evidence. Meanwhile, Debra pursues Hannah, seeking to arrest her. With the help of Hannah's father, Clint McKay, she finds out that a woman named Arlene Shram saw Hannah spike the coffee of a counselor at a halfway house with rat poison (although it is established that the counselor was sexually harassing both her and Arlene). Knowing that Debra is a threat to her, Hannah attempts to kill her by mixing a large powdered dose of an anti-anxiety drug into her water bottle (a drug she takes), causing her to faint while driving. Debra ends up in the hospital, but survives with a broken wrist. After Dexter discovers what Hannah did, he turns her in to the police for the murder of Sal Price (a crime-writer who was planning to publish a book on her, detailing a number of murders she committed). Dexter later visits Hannah in prison, telling her that he still loves her, but had no choice other than to turn her in to protect Debra. A little earlier, LaGuerta uses her position as Captain to authorize the release of Hector Estrada from prison. Believing Dexter to be the Butcher, she hopes that he will go after Estrada and try to kill him and, in doing so, she can catch him in the act, incriminate him as the real Butcher, and clear Doakes' name. Her plan plays out perfectly, that is, until the last minute, where Estrada accuses Dexter of working with 'the Captain of Miami Metro' in taking him down, whereby Dexter realizes that he is being set up. This gives him the chance to escape the area while holding Estrada hostage. However, the latter manages to break free and escape. Knowing that LaGuerta will never cease her investigation, Dexter decides to put an end to it, by setting her up. He steals Estrada's shirt from evidence with blood on it (which he was wearing when arrested in 1973) and his wallet, putting both of them in a garbage bag. Just as he plans, LaGuerta takes photos of him carrying the bags and after discovering what's inside and matching the blood on the shirt with Estrada's, she arrests him for his murder. In the interview room, she bluntly accuses Dexter of murdering Estrada and framing Doakes for his own crimes. However, Vince Masuka, who goes over the evidence, finds out that the blood on Estrada's shirt is from the time of his arrest and that his wallet has LaGuerta's fingerprint on it, thus making it seem as though LaGuerta is trying to frame Dexter. This puts her in hot water, but both her and Debra know the truth... that Dexter has set her up. LaGuerta later receives a DVD in the mail from Mike Anderson's widow, which shows footage of Debra filling a gas can at a gas station, only a few blocks from the church where Travis was murdered. The time-stamp on the DVD shows that this was done exactly 22 minutes before the fire-department received the call of the burning church. LaGuerta asks Debra to explain this and she begins showing signs of nervousness and is unable to explain this to LaGuerta in convincing fashion. Knowing that Debra has lied, LaGuerta obtains warrants with a judge's signature on it, allowing her to track the GPS on Dexter's and Debra's phones on the night of Travis' murder. Upon becoming aware of LaGuerta's persistence, Dexter knows that he can either get caught, flee Miami with Debra and Harrison, or kill LaGuerta. He does not wish to flee, since his cover life in Miami is no longer fake, but real to him and he wishes to keep it, at all costs. After finding Estrada and putting him on his table, he tells him that he'll release him on the condition that he help him lure LaGuerta to the shipping container (by making it seem like he's in trouble), which he does. However, Dexter does not release him and instead kills him He attempts to kill LaGuerta in The Shipping Yard but Debra intercedes and tells Dexter to halt. LaGuerta (whom Dexter has injected with a small dose of M99), barely manages to stay awake and faintly tells Debra to shoot Dexter, saying that she's a good person and not a killer, unlike him, and that she can still do the right thing. Dexter agrees with her and tells Debra to do what she has to do. However, Debra shoots LaGuerta instead, immediately killing her. Upon realizing what she has done, Debra bursts into tears and embraces her dead body. Dexter alters the crime scene to make it look as though Estrada and LaGuerta killed each other (though this is not shown). Season 7: Victims * Viktor Baskov * Ray Speltzer * Unnamed Hitman * Oleg Mickic * Clint McKay * Hector Estrada Season 7: Episodes * Are You...? * Sunshine and Frosty Swirl * Buck the System * Run * Swim Deep * Do the Wrong Thing * Chemistry * Argentina * Helter Skelter * The Dark... Whatever * Do You See What I See? * Surprise, Motherfucker! Related Pages * Season Seven * Dexter Morgan Trivia * Gallery Dexter-isaak-hit.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Early Cuts Characters Category:Main characters Category:Forensics Category:The Brain Surgeon's Attempted Victims Category:The Skinner's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Characters who've committed fratricide Category:Alive